


London's Home for Boys

by malik93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malik93/pseuds/malik93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, age 16, one of many at London’s Home for Boys Orphanage. He was brought there when he was 11. That’s where he met Liam, Niall, and Louis. All the boys have been there for a while, Harry being the most recent out of the four. Harry has suffered through many traumatic experiences that caused him to become a selective mute. He’s just waiting for the day he’ll be able to leave the orphanage.<br/>Zayn Malik, age 16, parents dead from a fatal house fire. Recently admitted in London’s Home for Boys. He hasn’t thoroughly processed what happened that night of his parent’s death. He hasn’t had time to think about, ever since they passed he’s been through in the hold of child services and many different homes. When he arrives at London’s Home for Boys he meets Liam, Niall, Louis, and Harry. He easily fits in with them, but hasn’t really gotten to know with Harry. He makes it his job to get the boy to open up. Will Harry let Zayn in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Harry-

All the boys were woken up at 9am, the headmistress walked into the room for 16-17 year olds and yelled for them to wake up and get ready for the day. There were about sixteen beds in the room. Harry got up and looked next to him and saw Niall slowly getting out of bed, “morning Harry.” Niall said and smiled, Harry smiled and waved back. They saw that Louis and Liam weren’t in bed so they probably got up earlier and went to take shower. Harry gathered his clothes for the day and a towel and walked with Niall to the shower room. The shower room had 10 showers in it. There was usually a line to get one of the showers. The showers had curtains around them for some privacy. Harry waited for one that a little 12 year old was using. Once the boy finished Harry rushed to it and quickly took a shower, he finished and wrapped the towel around him. He got dressed and brushed his teeth then went downstairs to the mess hall for some breakfast. He got some pancakes that he was sure tasted like cardboard. He went to where the others boys were, he sat beside Liam.

Liam smiled at him, “morning Harry, did you sleep good?” Harry waved back like usual and nodded. Louis smiled at Harry too. “So supposedly there’s a new kid coming here today. He’s like our age or something. Heard something happened to his parents.” Louis said taking a bite of his breakfast after and making a disgusted face. Liam looked at him surprised, “How do you that?” Louis gave him a bored look, “I know everything that goes around here Liam. And I also heard the head sister telling some of the others.” Liam rolled his eyes, “You need to stop being so noisy Lou.” “Oh hush Li.” Louis said.

After breakfast the boys had some time to themselves before they had to report to daily church. They were all in the big-shared bedroom. Harry was lying down on his stomach reading a gossip magazine. Louis was also flipping through one while Liam and Niall played cards. “I hope they cancel our daily church session cause the new boy. They did it last time at least.” Louis said. Niall hummed and agreement, “me too.” “I also just hope that this guy isn’t a dick, and that he’s hot. There are too many ugly guys here.” Louis added. Niall laughed loudly and Liam just shook his head. Harry smiled fondly at his best friends. Louis was openly gay, as well as Harry. Liam was bi and Niall was straight. Louis sighed as he kept flipping through his magazine.

Liam looked down at his small watch that he got from his dad when he was little. “Right now would usually be the time that we get called down for church.” Just as Liam finished his sentence the bedroom door opened, “And this is where you’ll be staying. All the boys your age stay in here as well.” They heard the headmistress say. She walked in with a skinny raven-haired boy behind her. He had his head down so they couldn’t see his face. “Your bed is the last bed on the right side, new mattress and everything.” He nodded; the headmistress turned and noticed the other boys, “Oh hello boys! This is Zayn, he’s new so help him feel comfortable please. Zayn this is Liam, Louis, Niall, and Harry.” He looked up when they were getting introduced, the boys took in his sharp jawline, high cheekbones, honey brown eyes, and his long lashes. He nodded towards them as a greeting then made his way to his bed and set his stuff down. The headmistress looked at the four friends, “be nice to him, he’s been through a lot. And as you figured we won’t be attending daily church today so Zayn can get settled and comfortable.” She said then went over to Zayn to tell him some stuff before leaving the room.

They all turned their attention towards Zayn, just watching him pull sheets over the naked mattress. Once Zayn was finished he just sat down on the bed and took a couple of books out of his bag and set them on the small nightstand next to the wooden bed. Louis walked over to his bed and sat next to him, “Need help with anything?” Zayn looked at him for while before he spoke, “Uhh yea actually, do I um just keep my clothes in my case or is there somewhere to put them?” Louis smiled cause he got Zayn to talk to him, “Yea there is a place you can put them, there are some draws on the bottom of the bed.” Zayn nodded, “thanks mate.” Louis smiled again before going over to sit next to Harry. Harry just kept his eyes on Zayn, although he’ll never admit it, he thinks Zayn is super attractive.

Zayn finished packing his stuff into the draws and sat back on his bed and looked at the friends who were staring back at him, “Umm hi?” Niall laughed, “You should come and play cards with us, mate.” Zayn thought about it for a second, “I guess.” “Don’t worry we don’t bite.” Liam joked. Zayn gave him a small smile and went to Niall’s bed and sat next to him while Niall handed him and Liam some UNO cards. As they played more Zayn loosened up around the group, but noticed that Harry was the only one who hadn’t talked to him. He was wondering if he did something to offend or upset him. He turned towards Harry while the other guys were talking or arguing about the game. “Hey did I do anything to offend you mate, I didn’t mean to if I did.” Harry just looked at him with panic and scared eyes, but never answered Zayn back. Harry hoped that Zayn didn’t get mad at him or lose his patience, but he just couldn’t say anything. He just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also available on Wattpad. Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

-Zayn-

Zayn sighed when he didn’t get a response from Harry. He turned back to the boys and continued watching them play and bicker. Before he knew it, it was dinnertime. “Don’t worry mate, you can sit with us.” Louis said and smiled while they walked to the dining hall. Zayn nodded and smiled weakly, he looked around and saw all boys, different ages. They went in the line for food, which every night except Sunday was spaghetti or mashed potatoes with what they hope is chicken. And every breakfast was either cereal or soggy eggs, nasty pancakes with some burnt bacon. And for lunch was always a ham or turkey and cheese sandwich. Zayn got some spaghetti. He followed the boys to their spot at the very end of the middle long dining table. There were only three tables but they were very lengthy. When he sat down and looked around he realized that most of the people in the hall were looking at him. He blushed a deep red and looked back down at his food, not liking all of the attention. “Don’t pay them mind mate, this is how all the boys in here react when there’s a new kid.” Liam said trying to make Zayn feel a little more at ease. He nodded and looked up at the other four boys, Liam was looking at him with a nice smile while the other boys were all eating their food. Zayn took a bite of his spaghetti and almost gagged at the texture of the slimy bland tasting noodles.

After dinnertime all the boys went up to their room. The bedroom was now packed with a bunch of boys around their age. Zayn walked to his bed and got some pajamas. He looked at Louis, whose bed was next to him, “um where do I change?” Louis laughed, “here”. Zayn’s face blanched, he didn’t want them to see the bruises on his ribs, back, and stomach from the last boy’s home he was at. He just decided to keep the shirt that he had on the whole on. He took off his pants and quickly slipped on some sweats. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at him, no one was but he still didn’t chance taking his shirt off. He folded his clothes and put them neatly at the bottom of his bed. He got under the flimsy covers on the small twin sized bed and laid down. All the other boys in the room were also in bed. He looked at Louis, who was talking to Harry. Harry’s bed was on the other side of Louis’. Zayn sighed and turned over and tried to get some sleep.

He jolted up in his bed with a thin layer of sweat coating his body. He had a nightmare, which was more like a bad memory from his other boy’s home. He looked around a saw all the others sleeping, except Harry who was staring at him with timid eyes. He looked at him and gave a small smile, to which Harry responded with a small twitch of the lips. Zayn sighed deeply trying to get the terrible image from his dream out of his head. He looked up again and saw Harry frowning at him. Harry slowly got up and stumbled towards Zayn’s bed, kind of resembling a newborn deer. He got to Zayn’s bed and sat next to him. Zayn was shocked to say the least that Harry came over to him. He thought that Harry didn’t like him or was upset with him. Harry brought Zayn out of his trance by tapping his wrist, when Zayn looked up at him; he brought his hands to Zayn’s neck and rubbed it. Zayn was startled at first but then relaxed into Harry’s touch. Harry kept doing it until Zayn was basically asleep. He laid Zayn down and covered him, then went into his own bed and fell asleep quickly.

Zayn woke up in the morning to the sound of the alarm bell going off. All the boys in the room started to get up too. It was the beginning of a new week, which meant that it’s Monday. Zayn got up as well and looked towards Louis, he was getting out of bed and picking out his uniform clothes for the day and a bath towel. He looked towards Zayn, “Morning mate.” Zayn just nodded his head towards him, “um wait what’s the routine for the morning?” He asked feeling confused as he watched a bunch of boys leave the room. “We just take a shower and get ready then go down to the cafeteria for breakfast.” Zayn nodded and grabbed a towel, a toothbrush, and the crisp new uniform he had just gotten from the orphanage.  
He followed Louis to the big room full of showers. After about ten minutes of waiting he jumped into one on the end and took a quick shower, quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth, and then made his way down to the cafeteria. When he got there he saw that Harry was the only one at the table. He smiled and went to the table. “Morning Harry.” He said shyly. Harry looked up and gave him a tiny smile and a wave. Zayn set his tray of pancakes down and sat across from Harry. “Uhh I just want to say thank you for last night, it actually helped me.” He said his face instantly heating up. Harry blushed too and just nodded. Zayn frowned a bit hoping that he would at least get a small ‘your welcome’ from Harry. He sighed and took a bite from his pancakes. “Oh god this is awful.” Harry just shrugged. Shortly after, the rest of the boys came down. “Morning lads.” Liam said sitting next to Harry and smiling at Zayn. Zayn smiled back, “morning.” He mumbled. The rest of the boys were talking throughout the whole meal, but Zayn was just thinking about his moment with Harry last night. Trying to decipher whether Harry likes him or not. He sighed and looked up and caught Harry’s grassy green eyes. Harry looked away quickly. And that is exactly what Zayn is confused about.


	3. Chapter 3

-Harry-

The boys were now getting ready for the daily church services they were permitted to attend. The church was located right next to the orphanage. Harry was sitting on his bed, as the rest of the boys got ready. He looked over at Zayn, who was laughing at something Niall had said. He felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach whenever he saw Zayn smile, or basically whenever he was near Zayn. He knew what he was feeling towards Zayn, but he would never act on it not wanting to get hurt, which to him was guaranteed. Well at least that’s what he was telling himself. And for all he knew, Zayn didn’t even go his way. 

Once all the boys were ready they made their way down to the long hallway where all the other boys of the orphanage stood. They stood against the walls waiting for the head mistress to come down. About 10 minutes later the head mistress came down and gathered all the boys in one straight line as they walked outside and next door to the large church. Harry and the other four sat towards the back in one of the pews. As the service started Harry looked at Zayn, who was looking very uncomfortable. He shrugged it off and laid his head on Louis’ shoulder. He sighed and just waited for service to finish. 

\---  
An hour and a half later the service was finally done. They gathered all the boys up and made their way back to the orphanage, all the boys going into the dining hall for lunch. Harry not wanting his own lunch sat at their spot waiting for the rest of the boys to come. Zayn had sat next to him smiling. Louis, Liam, and Niall sitting across from them. They all had a turkey sandwich for lunch, Harry picking some chips from Liam’s tray. Louis and Niall having a conversation of their own. 

Zayn looked at Harry, “You want half of my sandwich?” He asked noticing that Harry hadn’t gotten lunch. He looked up at Zayn. He shook his head and gave Zayn a small smile. Zayn frowned, “are you sure, its really no problem. Don’t want you to be hungry.” He said looking genuinely concerned. Harry felt his cheeks heat up, surprised from how Zayn looked like really worried for Harry’s being. He sighed but nodded, not liking that look of Zayn frowning. Zayn smiled at that and handed Harry half of his sandwich, Harry’s hand tingling from the brush of his and Zayn’s fingers when Zayn handed him the sandwich. Zayn going back to his conversation with Louis and Niall. Liam looked at Harry and smiled, “what’s got you blushing Har?” He teased causing Harry’s cheeks to heat up even more. Zayn and the others turn to look at him as well. He quickly shook his head not wanting all that attention. Liam letting it go for the moment gave Harry a look that said that he’d talk to him about it later. 

Later the boys were all in the room, it was about 7pm. Zayn was lying across Louis’ bed with Louis sitting up at the head of the bed, Liam and Niall on Niall’s bed and Harry sitting on Liam’s bed. They were all just talking to Zayn about some new Marvel movie that had just come out. Harry being completely zoned out, just staring at Zayn. “Harry?” He jumped when Louis tapped his shoulder; he looked up to see Louis in front of him. He gave him a questioning look; Louis rolled his eyes, “Mate I’ve been calling your name for like the past five minutes. We just asked you if you were up to go to movies with us this weekend, we all wanted to go see the new Spiderman movie.” He explained, during the weekend they were allowed to leave the orphanage for about 7 hours. He nodded, not really caring either way. Zayn smiled at him, “awesome, cant wait.” 

\---

The next day they did the same routine but throughout the day Zayn would either touch Harry’s hand or run his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry’s skin would heat up every time. At the end of the day he figured that it wouldn’t hurt if he opened a little to Zayn, its not like he’s going to kiss him or anything. So later that day when Zayn put his hand on Harry’s hair, Harry leaned into the touch. It shocked Zayn a bit, but he smiled. “I love your hair, it’s so curly and soft.” Zayn said. Harry blushed smiling to himself. He really loved when Zayn would pay attention to him, which seems to be more often then not. 

-Liam-

Liam watched them, not liking how close Harry was becoming to Zayn. He felt the need to protect Harry, especially since Harry can’t voice out how he feels. Liam knew that Zayn came from a troubled past, like all of them had, but he has a feeling that Harry might be getting too close to Zayn. Harry’s been hurt way too much to have to go through something else. He sighed and laid down, thinking of a way to try and keep them from hurting the other. 

“You good mate?” Louis asked, noticing how Liam just retreated from his and Niall’s conversation. He nodded, “yea Lou, just thinking about stuff.” He said quietly. Louis nodded, “alright, well night mate.” He said as he walked to his bed. As Liam was falling asleep he watched as Zayn was saying stuff to Harry, which would make the younger lad laugh and blush. Harry seemed happy around Zayn, seemed like he was starting to get attached to him. Liam could also tell already that Zayn was growing attached to Harry as well. He wants Harry to be happy than anything, but he would rather Harry be happy without the chance of heartbreak there.


End file.
